Su aroma
by MarcyCharlotte
Summary: Una pequeña e incomoda situación, donde Mike y Nanaba siguen a Levi y Hanji... "¿Tú harías esas cosas conmigo?" ¿Qué es lo que ven los dos para que Nanaba pregunte esto?


Por el olor que hay en todo el despacho de Erwin, diría que aquí han habido rocecillos conyugales. Pero, para nada es el olor de Erwin... Me suenan mucho esos olores.

- Mike. ¿Me estas escuchando? -el rubio interrogaba al otro con la mirada. Al fin despertó de su trance.

- Lo siento, Erwin... ¿Qué me estaba diciendo? -centró su mirada en él. Mirases por donde lo mirases, Erwin siempre lucía serio.

- Lo que te estaba diciendo, es que dentro de nada se celebrara el juicio de Eren. Debemos tenerlo en nuestro equipo como sea.

- ¿Y cómo podríamos hacerlo entonces?

- Ya he hablado con Levi sobre eso. Tú deberías hablar con Hanji para que no se vaya de la lengua o se deje llevar por sus impulsos...

- Como ordene... -por sus adentros se estaba riendo.

Y ahora me toca buscar a Hanji... Nunca sé donde esta esa mujer. El único que la tiene más o menos vigilada es Levi, y según él, es para que no haga ninguna estupidez. Se nota a la legua que se preocupa por ella. No entiendo por que ocultar lo que siente por una persona. Debería decirle enseguida lo que siente por ella, o el ayudante de Hanji se le adelantará. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, no creo que ese chico tan tímido lo haga antes que él...

Desde que entró en la legión de reconocimiento, me ha intrigado su olor. Su aroma desprende ira y desesperación. No le culpo por ello, después de la caída que le proporcione en ese callejón, era normal que estuviese enfadado. Pero, después de que sus amigos muriesen en aquella expedición, su olor cambió completamente. Seguía desprendiendo el mismo olor a ira, pero también estaba triste aunque su rostro no lo muestre. Es lo que tiene Levi, siempre tan impasible...

Pero, el amor lo cambia todo. Cuando conoció a Hanji, se notaba muchísimo que estaba frustrado. Todo el mundo diría que es por la forma de ser de ella... Es tan única a su manera, que todo el mundo dice que esta loca. Pero... Ni su olor ni su comportamiento mostraban que estaba enfadado con ella, o que quisiera quitársela de encima. Al contrario, se interesó por esa mujer única. Y bueno, yo no soy una excepción...

- Mike... Sera mejor que mires por donde vas y dejes de mirar al suelo. Ese amigo tuyo lo tiene bien limpio. -una mujer rubia estaba apoyada en la pared. Se reía de él por su cara de embobado.

Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos, que ni me di cuenta de que Nanaba estaba aquí... Sip. Yo no soy una excepción. Mi olor seguramente también desprenda amor por esta persona que tengo delante. Mmmmh... Ese aroma tan dulce que desprende siempre es agradable.

- Banana, ¿qué haces aquí? -preguntó un poco inocente. Quien diría que es el mismo hombre.

- ¿Banana? ¿Me ves la cara amarilla o qué? -levantó una ceja ante el comentario del rubio.

- ¡L-Lo siento! Es que Hanji no se calla nunca... Siempre que hablamos de ti te llama así. -parecía que se estaba excusando. Pero... Lo cierto es que era verdad.

- Jajaja... Es broma tonto. -le guiñó un ojo. El rubio no cabía en la alegría del gesto- Y bien, ¿a donde ibas tan pensativo?

- Estoy buscando a Hanji. ¿La has visto por algún casual?

- Hmmm... -sujetó su mentón mirando hacia arriba- Creo recordar que la última vez que la vi, estaba con Levi...

- Que gran novedad...

- ¿Esos dos están liados o algo? Siempre les veo juntos. -se cruzo de brazos, sonriendo al recordar un par de escenas sobre la pareja mencionada.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Un hombre y una mujer no pueden ser amigos? -esta vez era él el que se reía de ella.

- Claro. Pero es que lo suyo sobrepasa los limites...

- Hmmm... -se acercó a ella, acorralándola contra la pared- ¿Y lo nuestro, sobrepasa los limites? -bromeó. Aunque su tono de voz representara lo contrario.

- Ahora mismo, si. -intentó apartar al rubio, empujándole con ambas manos en el pecho.

- Jajaja... Ahora eres tu la que esta embobada, señorita Banana...

- ¡Que no me llames así maldito perro! -le pego un pequeño golpe en el pecho.

- Uuh, perdoneme usted. -se encogió de hombros, exagerando el gesto.

Aunque haya sido corto, he podido oler su aroma perfectamente... Algún día descubriré a que huele realmente. Aunque su aroma es lo que menos me importa ahora, esa carita que tiene de niña pequeña haciendo pucheros es adorable...

- Me tengo que ir. ¿Quieres venir conmigo? -le tendió el brazo para que se agarrase a él.

- Si no hay más remedio... -se cogió a él y empezaron a caminar.

Nunca hubiese pensado que caminaría así con ella. Esta tan cerca de mi... No en serio... ¿A qué puedo asemejar este olor que me vuelve loco?

No nos duró mucho la pose, pues vi como Hanji paso corriendo por uno de los pasillos que estaban delante de nosotros. Y... ¿Ese era Levi?

- ¿Ves? Te dije que estaban juntos... -reposó su cabeza en el brazo del rubio.

- Que lista eres... -dijo ironicamente. Se ganó un codazo por parte de su acompañante.

- Vamos a seguirlos. Esto sera divertido... -arrastró con ella al rubio.

Y aquí estamos los dos, persiguiendo a Levi y Hanji por los pasillos. Se puede escuchar a Levi desde aquí maldecir a Hanji porque corre muy rápido. De verdad que no entiendo por qué se sigue callando sus sentimientos... No debería hablar mucho del tema, vuelvo a decir que no soy la excepción... Los seguimos hasta... ¿Es la habitación de Levi?

- Uuuh... ¿Y estos por qué se meten ahí? -la voz de Nanaba sonaba muy picara. Cualquiera adivinaría sus intenciones.

- No lo sé. Pero tienen la puerta abierta...

- El ultimo que a entrado a sido Levi, ¿verdad? ¡JA! Que despistado... -siguió arrastrando al rubio con ella, aunque esta vez no se movió un centímetro.

- Eh, eh, eh... No creo que sea buena idea espiarlos así Nanaba...

- Se han dejado la puerta abierta. Lo están pidiendo a gritos... -su voz sonaba como la de un niño pequeño apunto de hacer una travesura.

- Sigo diciendo que no-

- ¿Y si Levi le esta haciendo algo malo? Deberíamos ayudarla... -se acercaba poco a poco a la puerta.

Maldita sea. Esta mujer tiene un poder de convicción impresionante... Bueno, al menos podría asegurarme de que Levi no esta intentando hacer nada malo...

- ¡Woho! O Levi le esta revisando profundamente, o le esta besando... Diría que es la segunda. -susurró mientras asomaba su curioso ojo por el borde de la puerta.

¿En serió el hombre más inexpresivo y orgulloso de la tierra estaba haciendo... lo que creo que esta haciendo? No pude resistirme a mirar... Pues si, al parecer se a comido su orgullo por fin. Aunque ahora creo que quiere comerse otras cosas... Y los labios de Hanji parecen estar en el menú. No me imagino que más estará en él...

- Tenemos que irnos o Levi acabará castrandome... -le susurró a Nanaba en el oído mientras intentaba llevársela a rastras.

- ¡Aish, espera! Quiero ver como termina esto...

- ¡Auch, maldito enano se más delicado! -se quejó la castaña cuando Levi la sentó a la fuerza en el escritorio.

- Cuando lo hicimos en el despacho de Erwin no te quejabas tanto... -dijo seductor, mientras besaba y lamía el cuello de la castaña- Además, estabas huyendo de mi...

- En ese momento, ah... Fuiste más delicado... -dijo entrecortada por los pequeños mordiscos que el azabache le daba- Huir de ti es más divertido.

- Y ahora también lo soy. Consideralo un castigo por huir de mi... -acarició el rostro de la castaña, proporcionándole así un tierno pero profundo beso. La lentitud con la que la besaba haría estremecerse a cualquiera.

No me puedo creer que estos dos ya hayan hecho sus cositas. Y ahora me quedan más claras un par de cosas cuando estaba en el despacho de Erwin. Ya decía yo que esos olores me eran familiares...

- Nanaba, vamonos antes de que-

Me quede de piedra. ¿Estaba sonrojada? Y es más, no despegaba la vista de estos dos. ¿Acaso... se esta excitando? De repente me miró de reojo. Te he visto perfectamente, no hace falta que disimules...

- Mike... ¿Tú... harías esas cosas conmigo? -desvió la mirada completamente del rubio, sonrojada a más no poder.

Hoy es mi día de sorpresas. ¿Nanaba me esta preguntando si tendría sexo con ella? Madre mía... ¿No estare soñando verdad? Porque si es así maldito cerebro, no tiene ninguna gracia... Aunque, si no es un sueño...

- ¿Responde esto a tu pregunta?

Definitivamente, esto no es un sueño. Si fuera un sueño, no podría sentir perfectamente los labios de Nanaba. Ni tampoco podría saborearla de esta manera. Dios, he esperado tanto por este momento... Pero, he de admitir que no me esperaba que Nanaba me siguiera el juego, ni mucho menos que fuera ella quien lo iniciase. Su sabor es tan parecido a su aroma. Es igual de dulce...

- Responde perfectamente a mi pregunta... -abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los suyos- No sabía que eras tan atrevido, grandullón.

- Ni yo que fueras una pervertida en potencia.

- ¡Eh! Yo no soy- -le interrumpieron de nuevo los labios del rubio.

- Sera mejor que no grites, o creo que de verdad me van a castrar. Y, en estos momentos, no quiero que lo hagan...

Ahora, ya se perfectamente cual es el aroma de Nanaba. Simplemente, huele a Nanaba. No hay otra forma de describirlo. Aunque, si la hay, esta noche obtendré la respuesta a esa duda que tengo... Bien hecho Levi, te me has adelantado, pero al menos los dos hemos expresado lo que sentimos.


End file.
